


Plan On Forever

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Memories of torture, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Trapped, Trapped In A Collapsed Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting, denial maybe, a joke or an excuse more likely, but not this. Not Bucky’s steady gaze as his tongue peeked out to just dampen his bottom lip the tiniest bit.</i>
</p><p>Tony and Bucky are trapped together after a building collapses during a battle. When Tony has a panic attack, Bucky helps him through it and maybe being trapped in here isn’t such a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **A note of warning about the tags:** Tony has a panic attack in this fic, during which, memories of his torture in Afghanistan are described. Although it only lasts a couple of paragraphs and is not detailed enough for me to warn of graphic descriptions of violence, please be careful if you think this could be a trigger for you.
> 
> Inspired by the first line prompt “Low battery. Exactly the two words I didn’t want to see right now”, which can be found [here](http://www.wrightingwords.com/writing-starters/).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Low battery. Exactly the two words Tony Stark didn’t want to see right now.

The “no signal” symbol wasn’t precisely heartwarming either.

Tony coughed as he took scanned the space around him, dust from the debris making his throat dry as he got his first lungful of unfiltered air. If he could find something useful with the light from his phone, it would be worth losing that last bit of battery.

The ceiling had collapsed on top of him when the building was hit by some kind of pulse weapon, if he had to guess. The suit had protected him for the most part, his right shoulder just a little tender, but either the blast itself or the building that fell down on him had knocked out the primary systems. Of course they happened to include the movement assist systems, and Tony had seen no point in wasting energy by trying to move the heavy armour using his strength alone, not when the only useful thing left on in there was life support anyway, since communications were out as well. Thankfully the manual unlock was intact and he’d made quick work of getting out to inspect the area.

There was a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Cap’s, which didn’t come as much of a surprise if he was honest, that told him he was only flesh and blood and human and he should just stay in the armour until help arrived. Tony knew buildings though, and he’d be a lot better off being able to dodge any more falling chunks of concrete and steel than being trapped under them, even inside the armour. The suit could only protect him from so much gravitational force and several floors worth of debris would definitely be too much. He didn’t see any sign of fire though, which was always something to be grateful for when one was trapped.

God he was trapped.

 _Breathe Tony, c’mon._ It was nigh on impossible to talk yourself out of panicking when there was actually something to panic about, but Tony’d had a Hell of a lot of practice so he pushed it back, not quite into a box but into the background. It was a good thing too, because it meant that when his eyes landed on something shiny, something _familiar_ that had no business being in the building with him, he was with it enough to crawl over there, keeping his head low so as not to disturb the rubble above him.

The metal arm was curved around some piled rocks that almost reached the newly made ceiling a few feet from the ground, as if the man attached to it had been trying to find leverage to drag himself out of the narrow alcove he was laid in.

“Barnes,” Tony called, voice sharp as he slapped the other man’s face a few times. “C’mon Robocop, I know your head’s made of harder stuff than this little old building. Now get up.”

“Hgnnn,” Bucky groaned, “N’t t’sure ‘bout tha’.” He was slurring a bit but his ice blue eyes, once they’d opened, found and focused on Tony’s quickly. “Wha’ happened?”

Bucky rubbed his face and, with Tony’s help, pulled himself to sit up against part of an interior wall that had managed to withstand the blast. He looked younger in the soft light, even scraped up and covered in dirt he looked handsome, but then Bucky always did.

“Well I was helping people out of the building since it seemed the fight was coming in this direction. Everyone got out,” Tony added at Bucky’s sudden look of alarm around the room, “I was just heading out after doing one last sweep when kaboom.” The super soldier didn’t seem impressed with Tony’s hand demonstration and sound effects. “Why you’re in here though, I have no idea. Thought you were out there on a rooftop somewhere providing sniper cover.”

“I was but the bullets were doing fuck all to the guy, had some kind of shield or somethin’ around himself.” He was sounding more alert which settled something inside Tony he hadn’t realised was worrying. “Then like you said, fight was coming this way and I saw you head into the building. I was going to head towards the guy, let him taste metal,” Bucky clenched his prosthetic hand and the sound of grinding parts made them both cringe, but Bucky didn’t look in any more pain because of it so it would have to wait, “But I saw him pull a weapon out of thin air and narrow his sights on the doorway you disappeared into and people were running out of.”

“So instead of telling me over the com to get my ass moving you what? Thought you’d charge in after me?”

“Thought you might need help.”

“And the radio silence?”

“Look Stark, I saw the bad guy point a pretty scary looking gun at the building you were in and instinct kicked in okay? What do you want me to say? We’re trapped in here now, why don’t we just focus on getting ourselves out.”

Tony blew out a breath and returned the scowl Bucky sent him, then to wind the guy up even more, he stuck his tongue out and spun away. He didn’t expect the soft chuckle he heard from behind him but he didn’t turn back around.

Whatever he might have said was interrupted by three sharp beeps before darkness enveloped them.

“Don’t suppose you have your phone stashed in one of those pouches do you?”

“Pouches, that’s what you’re going with?”

“Well what would you call all your knife hidey holes?”

“Sheathes.”

Tony was so very glad Bucky couldn’t see the stain of red spreading across his cheeks right now.

“Yeah and I bet that kind of talk gets you all the ladies,” Tony snorted. At least his voice sounded normal.

“Plenty of fellas too, guess I’m just lucky like that.”

Tony had no snarky response whatsoever to that, months of pathetic crushing surging to the front of his mind with a vengeance chanting “possibility”.

Bucky chuckled at Tony’s silence.

“Huh,” Tony responded, giving himself a second more time to come up with something better. “Well they can’t have been that great if you hooked them with a line like that,” Tony choked out, giving himself a B plus for the retort itself but a shaky C minus for delivery.

“You see anything?” Bucky asked, voice turning serious. The question was all the louder for the silence wrapped around them, now that they’d both stopped moving for fear of colliding with something vital to their continued 3D existence.

It wasn’t the volume that had Tony’s ears ringing though. He couldn’t _see_ anything, all he could smell was metal and stone and dust and he was _trapped_ here.

He couldn’t breath, tried to pull hands that weren’t there off his neck, the scent of blood and battery acid filling his nostrils. He thought he heard someone shouting his name but the running water was too loud and he knew what that meant, oh God please no, not again. His hand flew to his chest and it hurt so bad and he wasn’t going to be able to stop the water from getting in anyway but he had to try so he kept pressing harder, held his fingers together tighter.

His name again. And again, but that couldn’t be right because Yinsen had never been in that room with him. And… and he was dead, wasn’t he? Yeah, yeah, he’d died saving Tony. He’d wanted him to do something more with his life and Tony had been trying, he really had and he’d thought he’d been gaining ground, cancelling out his ledger as Natasha would say. Yinsen was dead, which meant all this wasn’t real. Not the hands pushing him down, not the spray of water on his face as he was held over the filling barrel. But then where was he?

“Tony!”

Hands that were real were on his face, one flesh and one metal.

“Tony, please babe, open those beautiful brown eyes for me, c’mon.”

Pressure on his forehead, breath on his face. “Tony.” A whisper, a plea.

He opened his eyes and everything stopped. The sounds and smells and touches gone as quickly as they came.

His heart stopped as well as his eyes met the ones in front of him, so close he could barely focus but he still spotted strands of almost silver bursting away from blown out pupils through the most beautiful pale blue Tony had ever seen.

Bucky’s hands were still on his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks gently, and Tony focused on the touches, as well as where their foreheads were joined. He used the contact to ground himself, pulling himself all the way back to the here and now.

“You back with me?” Bucky asked after a while, the words almost spoken directly onto Tony’s lips but neither moved to pull away.

“Yeah,” Tony’s voice was hoarse like he’d been screaming for hours when the whole thing had probably only lasted a few minutes at most. He realised he was shaking.

Embarrassment was starting to rise, followed closely by self disgust which would no doubt stick around for a while if previous episodes were anything to go by.

“You have these often?” Bucky asked and Tony did want to pull away now, wanted to run and hide and maybe cry a bit before throwing himself into a project for a week or two. Bucky must have caught some kind of twitch because his hands tightened ever so slightly on Tony’s face. He could have still broken free, the other man’s aim wasn’t to restrain, it was… Tony wasn’t sure. Support maybe, sympathy from one fucked up person to another? Bucky began his stroking again and Tony let out a slow breath, not moving away.

“Less often than I used to,” he answered quietly. He was scanning what little he could see of Bucky’s face, trying to read the thought that lay behind it, when he realised _he could see_.

“Light?” He asked dumbly, blinking his eyes when he remembered he hadn’t actually blinked since opening them and this was a damn dry environment right now.

Tony did see the blush that rose high on Bucky’s cheeks. “Phone.”

No one could blame Tony for the seconds it took for him to grasp the meaning behind Bucky’s one word reply.

“You are such a jerk.” Tony thought he should be mad but those damn thumbs were still _caressing his face_ and woah, that was happening, how long had he been letting that happen?

“I was just going to let you flounder for a minute, my vision’s pretty good in the dark so I wasn’t gonna let you get hurt or anything, but I didn’t realise…”

“That Tony Stark is a hot mess?” He spat out bitterly.

“Oh no, I definitely got the hot bit already,” Bucky said smoothly, all silk and seduction.

A memory flashed.

“Did you call my eyes beautiful?”

There was that blush again. It was unfair how damn cute it looked on him. He already had “sexy as fuck” covered, Tony really wasn’t going to be able to handle “cute as Hell” too.

“Uh…”

“And babe, you called me babe.”

“I-” Bucky pulled back enough that they could see each other properly but he left his hands where they were. Tony realised, to both his delight and dismay that he was practically sat sideways on Bucky’s lap. It took so much control not to wriggle. “Yeah, I did.”

Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting, denial maybe, a joke or an excuse more likely, but not this. Not Bucky’s steady gaze as his tongue peeked out to just dampen his bottom lip the tiniest bit.

Tony wasn’t sure who moved first but they crashed into each other like protons in the Hadron collider, hard and fast and perfectly.

Tony explored Bucky’s mouth like he might not get another chance, which he didn’t know for sure wasn’t true. Bucky kissed with the passion of a man who would die without another taste and Tony made sure to meet him touch for touch. He sucked on that plush bottom lip hard, pulling a groan out of Bucky, before the other man started nibbling at the corner of his mouth, drawing Tony’s tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own when Tony adjusted himself to straddle Bucky’s thighs. Their lips barely left each others as they paused to breathe, each snatching kisses like it couldn’t be helped and really, who was Tony to resist when he was exactly where he’d wanted to be for so damn long.

Well, in Bucky’s lap with roaming hands while they devoured each other. Not stuck in a mostly collapsed, unstable building.

He let his hands venture beneath Bucky’s top all the same, the tight leather pressing his fingers hard enough into Bucky’s skin to leave bruises, well they would if his make-out partner wasn’t a super soldier anyway. Of course Tony was holding on plenty tight himself as they dove back into each others mouths, Bucky’s own hands gripping Tony’s and pulling them together.

Ah, sweet friction.

The only sounds were smacking lips, grunts and groans, as they kissed and kissed, learning each other in the oldest of ways, then panting when they pulled apart again, a little further this time, after minutes or hours, Tony had no idea.

Bucky tasted sweet like strawberries.

“I think,” Bucky gasped, “that you have the most _beautiful_ doey brown eyes in the history of eyes.”

Tony nuzzled into him, rubbing his nose along the side of Bucky’s and kissing a trail down his cheek to meet his lips, a simple press as Tony raised one hand to play with the hair at Bucky’s nape.

“Didn’t take you for the soppy kind,” Tony smiled against Bucky’s mouth as he said it.

“Didn’t take you for the shy kind,” Bucky replied, making Tony frown a little. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Tony responded, not defensive, just proving his point. Tony was certainly NOT shy, which all being well, Tony would get the chance to prove to the Adonis before him.

He really hoped he would.

“Wasn’t sure you’d be interested.”

“You’re kidding right? Have you not noticed the flirting?”

“Tony, you flirt with everyone.”

Tony thought back and tried to see it from Bucky’s perspective.

“It was different with you,” Tony said softly, running his hand around Bucky’s neck to rest on his chest, right above his heart. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t explain why it was different, this would have to do.

Bucky placed a hand over Tony’s and tipped forwards to rest their foreheads together again.

“Could’a said somethin’,” Bucky mumbled, shy himself now but he hadn’t pushed Tony off him yet.

“Wasn’t sure you’d want what I want.” Not just sex but something more, something real. Something Tony hadn’t wanted in a long time.

“But flirting was okay?”

It was safe, Tony thought and realised he’d never really thought Bucky would take it seriously. He’d never really felt like he was risking everything because Bucky was right, flirting was something he did as easily as breathing.

God they were stupid.

“And what is it you want?” Bucky asked, letting the last question go without a response.

“I…”

Bucky’s hands cupped his face again, drew them apart so he was looking right into Tony’s eyes, into his soul. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” Tony said, clear and brave and once he’d started, he couldn’t stop. “I want to curl up with you on movie nights and throw popcorn at Clint when he pokes fun, I want to sit in your lap at debriefs, not just to make Steve blush but so I can feel your arms around me and know that we’re both safe. I want you to make me coffee in the morning when I’m barely functioning and I want to make you my mom’s lasagna because it’s the only thing I know how to cook and the only thing I have left of her to share. I want to make love to you slowly, so we feel every second and I want you to take me hard over every surface we own, after we’ve teased each other so much we just have to kiss and touch and mark and fuck. I want you Bucky, I just want you.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he placed a very soft kiss on Tony’s lips, so different from all the others they’d shared up to now.

“Didn’t take you for the soppy kind,” Bucky parroted back at him but it was breathy and Tony smirked.

“You should have already figured I’m the smutty kind though,” Tony teased.

“Well I can’t say I wasn’t hopin’, doll.” Bucky squeezed his ass and Tony ground his hips forward to press his erection against Bucky’s. They both groaned at the contact and Tony wished they didn’t have to stop.

There was that pesky issue of location though.

“How about we bust out of here before the gang arrive and claim all the credit. Take this somewhere there’ll be no interruptions for the next few hours.”

“Days,” Bucky corrected and stole a kiss that Tony would have freely given and ended far too quickly. “I suppose Barton would lord that over us for weeks…” Bucky looked put out for a moment before mirth took over his features and made Tony sit up to attention, hands trailing up and down Bucky’s back, the feel of leather a turn on he’d never expected. Then again, it was Bucky underneath and there were few things about the man that didn’t turn Tony on. “I don’t hear anything right now though…”

No-one had ever called Tony slow.

“And your hearing is fantastic,” Tony added.

“Exactly.” Bucky’s eyes shone with happiness at Tony playing along. “If they were close to getting us out, I’d hear them.”

“The building hasn’t come down on us so far.”

“And that rubble does look pretty thick.”

Tony nodded along with Bucky’s words. “I completely agree. In fact, I’d wager even you couldn’t get through there before the Hulk arrives and does his smashing thing anyway.”

They’d gotten even closer now, hands making their way under clothes as Bucky pushed Tony onto his back and pressed all that strong, hot muscle down on top of him.

“My arm could probably do without the extra strain right now.”

“Certainly wouldn’t want you to _strain_ yourself,” Tony said as he popped the button on Bucky’s pants.

They grinned at each other, their expressions such a perfect mirror of one another’s that Tony was almost tempted to call the whole thing destined.

“Let’s face it, _doll_ ,” Tony smirked and Bucky bit down hard on his now bare shoulder, making his next words sound more along the lines of needy than smug, “I don’t think we’re going to last as long as we’d like anyway.”

“Well sweetheart, good thing I plan on having forever with you then, isn’t it?

Forever was sounding even better an hour later, as Clint shouted about his eyes and brain bleach to anyone who would listen and Steve stared resolutely at the ceiling as if it held the answers to the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like these boys are making themselves at home in my writing at the moment and I’m certainly not going to complain. Let’s face it, there’s never enough winteriron in the world. XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are love, so let me know what you thought of this! :D
> 
> Lastly, I’m taking prompts for short winteriron, stony and stucky fics, to write between Courage and Pride chapters, so feel free to drop me a line or two in my [ask box](http://missromancejunkie.tumblr.com/ask) over on Tumblr. :)


End file.
